


Fire Forged Friendship, Substituting Fire For Rukia

by afteriwake



Series: Both Here And There [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, they were only doing it because Rukia demanded it, but once they really got to know each other, it wasn't all that hard to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for **azardarkstar** , who wanted Byakuya & Ichigo friendship fic.

If it hadn't been for Rukia, it never would have happened. Ichigo had regained his powers and his place in Soul Society as a substitute shinigmai, and she had invited him over for dinner at the Kuchiki manor. He'd been leery about it, because he and Byakuya were not even remotely close to being friendly, but Rukia had assured him her nii-sama would be on his best behavior.

It had been a chilly time had by all, almost as if Hitsugaya had been sitting in the room fiddling around with Hyorinmaru. In fact, Ichigo would have preferred it. It lasted approximately until Ichigo was ready to leave. All night long Ichigo had been watching Rukia closely and Byakuya through glances, and he could see the vein throbbing in her forehead getting bigger and bigger all night. It wasn't his fault that Byakuya was an elitist jerk who wanted to poke and prod at him every time they were close enough to shout at each other.

Rukia stood up, glared at both of them, crossed her arms, and said in that deadly tone of voice she had to say something that made him stop and think. “Nii-sama. You are my brother. I care about you very much. And Ichigo, you're a very good friend, and I've missed you. But if you two can't get along with each other I'll stop talking to both of you!”

Ichigo looked at Byakuya, and he at Ichigo, and they both had the same expression on their face. It was one that showed that they didn't want to lose Rukia, and that quite frankly she scared them. “He could come to visit the world of the living, I guess,” he said, running a hand through his unruly orange hair and looking at Rukia.

She turned to look at Byakuya, who nodded slowly. “I could agree to that.”

“Good. Ichigo, you stay here tonight while I send a message to Urahara and then you two go to the world of the living until you get along. Renji can take care of your division.” A brief look of terror crossed his eyes before she added, “I'll help.”

“All right,” Byakuya said. And then, without looking at Ichigo, he got up and left the table, leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone.

Rukia sighed and sat back down. “I care about both of you, and you're both important to me in different ways. I just really want you to get along. I don't expect you to become best friends, but stop snapping and baiting each other.”

“Are we really that bad?” Ichigo asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You can't resist saying something, and then he responds, and it pisses you off, and then he baits you and _you_ respond and it just makes for an ugly time.” She sighed. “Please. Get along for my sake, okay, Ichigo?”

He looked at her and then nodded. “Okay. But it's only because I don't want you to stop talking to me. I spent over two years without speaking to you. That was hard enough.”

“It was hard on me, too,” she said quietly.

“But apparently Renji helped?” he asked with a wide grin, one that only grew wider as a slow blush crept up her cheeks and she looked down.

“Yes,” she said, just a tad quieter then before. 

“I really should go pay him a visit,” he replied.

Her head snapped up. “Don't embarrass me!” she said, glaring at him.

He laughed, and then slung an arm around her shoulders. “Wouldn't think of it. But I haven't gotten to talk to him since I came here. And I should at least congratulate him.” He pulled away and looked at her. “He got very lucky.”

The blush deepened slightly, and then she shook her head. “How is Orihime?”

This time it was his turn to blush. “We had our tenth date the night before I left for here.”

“Have you kissed her yet?” Rukia asked, a gleam in her eye.

“What? That's none of your business,” he spluttered.

“So I think the answer is no.”

“No! I kissed her, all right? I'm just...not a good kisser,” he muttered.

“I'm sure she'll be happy to teach you,” Rukia said innocently. “Get in as many kisses as you can, as long as you remember that you have to get along with my brother and he frowns on public displays of affection.”

“I'm not about to kiss Inoue in front of him!” he said, glaring at him. “What I do with her has nothing to do with getting along with your brother. In fact, I'm just going to keep them apart. It'll make it easier on me.”

“I don't think Orihime is going to agree with that,” Rukia said with a chuckle. “But here's some advice. Let her help you two. She's got a big heart, and she'll try her best to keep you two from killing each other.”

“She may not succeed,” he grumbled. She hit him in the back of the head. “What's that for?”

“For forgetting that if you and nii-sama don't get along by the time he comes back I'll stop talking to both of you,” she said. “I'm serious about this. Aside from Renji, you two are the two most important people in my life.” She stood up. “Go visit Renji, and then tomorrow you leave and start getting along with my brother.” She grinned at him. “See you tomorrow, Ichigo.” And with that she left, leaving Ichigo to his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to defrost the ice lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Though he had not seen Isshin Kurosaki in battle in Fake Karakura Town, he knew he had been there. Ichigo didn't take after his father completely, and Kurosaki was a very common name in the world of the living, so he had only put two and two together once he saw Ichigo's bankai. It was exactly the same as Isshin's and then he _knew_ there was a connection.

He had mentioned to no one the hurt he felt at being left behind yet again. His hurt was not as much as, say, Sui Feng's feelings at the loss of Yoruichi Shihoun, but being left by both that woman and Isshin...that had not been a pretty time in his life when Isshin left. There were very few people that he had felt he could trust completely. Hisana was one, Isshin was another. With both of them there had been no need for formality. He could be himself.

And it was the awful timing of it that stung the most. Yoruichi had left when he was still young, but Isshin had filled in her place in a lot of ways and was far less annoying. Isshin disappeared around the time Hisana got sick, and within the span of a year he was alone, locked into a world filled with formality and without feeling.

Ichigo had called his house the minute they got to the world of the living and Byakuya got situated in his gigai. He had been talking to one person, but Byakuya could instantly tell when his father got on the phone because there was a short and violent sounding moment and then quiet acceptance. When Ichigo turned to him and told him they were going to be expected for dinner he simply nodded, but his insides were churning. Knowing Isshin was still alive was one thing; being in the same room with him would be another.

“Yuzu's a good cook,” Ichigo was saying when they got to his home. Rukia had already said that while Ichigo's closet was fine for her it was not appropriate for her nii-sama, so he was staying in a classy hotel, due to the fact that he felt that if he had to spend time in the world of the living he should at least have a standard of luxury similar to that which he enjoyed back home. He would talk to Rukia about staying in Ichigo's closet some other time, however. If she had to come back they could surely find better accommodations for her.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, as though he was preparing himself for something, and then flung the door open. He stood for a moment, then poked his head in and looked around. Then he straightened up, shrugged, and stepped inside. Byakuya followed, and the first thing he saw was a huge poster of a beautiful woman with red hair. That must be Ichigo's mother, he thought to himself.

“Hey, we're here!” Ichigo called out. He looked around and paused as he looked at the dining room table and saw his father sitting there. “Where's Yuzu? And Karin?”

“At a friends house tonight,” Isshin said, standing up. “Yuzu wouldn't let me order take-out. She insisted she cook, even if she wouldn't be here to enjoy it.” He indicated the food on the table. “She wanted to make sure we ate ourselves silly.”

“Kurosaki,” Byakuya said, inclining his head slightly.

Isshin nodded. “So. We're going to be formal tonight.” He inclined his head as well. “Kuchiki-san.”

Ichigo looked from one man to the other. “Hey, do you two know each other? I mean, Dad, I know you were in Soul Society, but...did you?”

“We were once good friends,” Isshin said. He gestured to the chairs and all three sat. “Serve yourself.” Byakuya reached for some rice, and then some of the other dishes. Ichigo waited until his father kicked him under the table and then began to do the same. Isshin waited until they were done to speak again. “I did not know your wife died until Rukia came the second time and told me more about herself. I am sorry for your loss.” He paused. “I recognized her face instantly. She looks exactly like her. I didn't need to be told she was a member of the Kuchiki clan.”

“The resemblance is remarkable,” Byakuya said. He found that thinking of Hisana had stopped hurting as much now that Rukia knew the truth, but today there was a sting to the thoughts of old pain buried deep.

“I want to apologize for leaving,” he said. “I had not meant to leave at such an awful time.”

“What is done is done,” he replied, taking a bite of his rice.

“What's the deal with you and Soul Society, anyway?” Ichigo asked his father. “I mean, I saw a captain's haori when we were fighting. Were you really a captain?”

“I was the Tenth Division captain,” he said with a nod.

“Huh. Toshiro took your place,” Ichigo said, his tone a little awed, his eyes a little wide. “I never knew that. Why did you leave?”

Byakuya paused in eating his food. He had had no idea that Ichigo did not know about his father's time in Soul Society. It had been two years since the end of the Winter War. He had thought that Isshin would talk about it before this. And, he admitted to himself, he was curious to know the reason for his sudden disappearance.

“The Vizard...it took a very long time for Urahara to get them as close to normal as they were going to be. He was an old friend, and I still kept in touch with occasional visits here. I was the only person in Soul Society who knew they were here. And when he asked me to help them...I couldn't refuse. I had been friendly with them as well.” Then he smiled slightly. “And I had taken a liking to the world of the living. I know it was selfish, but I wanted something more than Soul Society could offer.”

“Yes, it was,” Byakuya said quietly before he thought, and he had hoped that he had not been heard. But when he looked at Isshin's face he saw that he had in fact been heard. “My apologizes. I did not mean to say that out loud.”

“It needed to be said, I think,” Isshin replied. “I don't think I can apologize enough. Maybe things would have turned out differently if I'd stayed there.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn't have met Mom, or had me or Yuzu or Karin,” Ichigo said after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

“That is true,” Isshin said thoughtfully. “Still, I was selfish. I should have at least given a proper good-bye to those who were important to me.”

“That would have been nice,” Byakuya said. “But as I said before, what is done is done.”

Isshin nodded. “That doesn't mean we can't start over. The old man has said I am welcome in Soul Society, as are all those who have been exiled. Perhaps we can start over, or at the very least mend this breach.”

Byakuya was quiet, thinking. Yes, Isshin had left for a selfish reason, but if the position had been reversed, and Urahara was his friend, and he needed him, would he have done the same? Even while thinking about it he thought about Rukia. If she was turned into a Hollow/shinigami hybrid and Urahara was the only one who could help her, he knew he would do anything to help, even abandon his position as the head of his clan, just as Yoruichi had to help Urahara. “I think perhaps it would not be a loathsome idea,” he said after a few moments.

“Excellent!” Isshin said with a grin. “Ichigo, go get the sake. Things like this need to be celebrated.”

“Don't get him too drunk. Inoue has some idea cooked up for tomorrow and I don't think he'll be able to handle her optimism with a hangover,” Ichigo said, getting up. “For that matter, I know I wouldn't be able to.”

“Well, I wasn't going to let you drink any,” Isshin said, making a face. “Sake is for men, and you are not yet a man.” Ichigo rolled his eyes and Isshin was out of his seat in a flash, sending a flying kick in his direction. Ichigo grabbed his foot before it impacted with his side and threw his father back down on the floor. Isshin grinned and looked at Byakuya, who merely raised an eyebrow.

“I see your training is still as unpredictable as ever,” Byakuya said with the ghost of a smile as Isshin got up and Ichigo returned with the bottle of sake and two cups.

“But it works,” Isshin said with a grin. “Look at what a fine fighter he's become!”

Ichigo rolled his eyes again and set the sake down on the table. “I'm heading out to go spend some time with Inoue and Tatsuki and Chad and even Ishida if he'll get off his high horse. Anything to keep from getting attacked again. I'll be back to collect him after a while.”

“Rukia intended for us to become friendly,” Byakuya pointed out. “You leaving defeats this purpose.”

“Yeah, well...you guys making up is more important,” Ichigo said with a shrug. “I won't be out too long. Remember, though: no drinking yourselves stupid.” And with that he took one last bite of his rice, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Isshin and Byakuya watched him leave, and then they turned to face each other. “If I remember correctly, you can out drink Shunsui,” Isshin said.

“It has been a long time since I had the occasion to do so,” he replied slowly.

“Then let's see if your tolerance is as good as it used to be,” he said with a grin, pouring the sake. He held up his glass. “A toast. To mending bridges.”

Byakuya tapped his glass against Isshin's. “To mending bridges.”

Three hours later when Ichigo came home the bottle was empty, as well as a second one, Isshin was singing sappy romantic songs, and Byakuya actually had a grin on his face, though other than that he looked perfectly fine. Ichigo stared in wonder and smiled to himself as he watched. Maybe the ice lord could defrost after all. Tomorrow would tell if Ichigo could elicit the same reaction his father could.


	3. Chapter 3

“A picnic's a good idea, Kurosaki-kun,” Orihime said quietly, leaning in towards Ichigo. They were walking next to each other over to the park near the riverbank, with some of their other friends following. Byakuya was not far behind them. She reached over and squeezed his hand, getting a squeeze back. “It isn't your fault that Rukia picked now for her brother to come.”

He sighed. “I know,” he said. “But we're supposed to be becoming friends. How am I going to do that if Mizurio and Keigo and everyone are pulling me in a million different directions?”

“Leave it to me!” Orihime said with a smile. Grudgingly, Ichigo smiled as well, because the brilliance behind her smile could not be ignored. She'd even managed to get a small grin out of Byakuya that morning, probably because she hadn't been intimidated by his cold demeanor. One thing Ichigo knew Byakuya respected was strength, inner and outer. And she certainly had inner strength.

She looked behind them, then leaned over and gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Tatsuki and Chad and showing them where to set up. Ichigo waited for Byakuya to catch up. “We'll be over there,” he said, pointing. Byakuya nodded and walked over in that direction, Ichigo following as he let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day. Ichigo got to the blankets in time to hear Orihime tell the others not to bother him today, throwing a serious look and a shaking finger at them. He almost laughed. It probably wouldn't work, but she was trying. He had to appreciate that.

“She can be forceful,” Byakuya noted from next to him.

“She tries to be, at least,” he said with a slight shrug. “She's just too nice to make it stick sometimes.”

“She reminds me of Rukia a bit,” he said.

“How?”

“She likes to be nice to those around her, sometimes while she shouldn't and sometimes when it's not the appropriate time and place.”

Ichigo thought for a moment. “It does seem they have that in common.”

“How has Inoue been since the return from Hueco Mundo?”

“It took a while, but she's back to her old self. There are still nightmares, but they're less frequent.” He looked at Byakuya. “Did Rukia ask you to ask?”

He stared back for a moment, then shook his head slowly. “Rukia's reason for going to Hueco Mundo was to rescue her. She is important to my sister. I take an interest in things that are important to her, even if I do not like them myself.” Ichigo started to tense up, and Byakuya raised his hand slightly. “I did not mean to infer that I dislike Inoue, if that is what you believe.”

“Oh,” he replied, deflating. “Okay.”

“You, on the other hand, I have had my own issues with. But Rukia likes you, and you are important to her, and that is why I am here.” His mouth twitched up at the side slightly. “I do not like to make her angry.”

“You and me both,” he said, his own mouth quirking up a bit. A shriek from Orihime got both of their attentions. It was not a playful shriek, and the moment they turned they saw a group of Yakuza thugs advancing on them. “Oh, crap.”

“I take it they are not friends of yours?” Byakuya asked, his eyebrow raising.

“No. The young members of the gang were harassing my sisters a couple days ago. The two in the middle. I showed them I wouldn't tolerate it. So this is them getting even.” He shook his head. “Not the time or the place I wanted to deal with this.”

Byakuya nodded as the group, with about twenty members, approached. “Oi! Kurosaki!” the shorter one of the two in the middle called out. “Looks like I've got some friends with me this time, and you just have that guy with you.”

“I have other friends here, too, but I don't really need them,” he said as he watched Ishida and Chad get behind the group.

The taller of the two in the middle scoffed. “Yeah, like that's help. There's twenty of us and, what, two of you?”

“Four, but I don't really need the help.” Ichigo grinned, a grin that would not look out of place on a homicidal maniac. “If I have to keep beating you down to get you to leave my friends and family alone, I will.” The two guys in the middle paused, but they were surrounded by bigger and more bloodthirsty companions, so Ichigo realized his intimidation tactic wouldn't work. As the first person came up to take a swing Ichigo began to dodge but was surprised when Byakuya punched him in the face. He blinked, and looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“It is honorable to fight to protect those weaker than you,” he said as the man turned back to face them. “I suggest you pay attention to the others.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Ichigo said. By the time the next guy got to him he was ready. Between the two of them, Ishida and Chad, the gang was soon down to the two punks Ichigo had dealt with earlier. They all surrounded them, and Ichigo could see a small wet stain on the pants of the taller one. “Look. Leave my friends and my family alone. Now. Give me a cell phone.”

Both of the guys dug for their phones and quickly handed them to Ichigo. “I have money! Take it!” the shortest one said.

Ichigo glared at him. “I just want to call some ambulances for your friends. Why in the hell would I want your money? Geez. I'm not a bad guy like you guys are.” He dialed the number he had memorized years ago and told the operator where to send some ambulances, as the members of the gang started to move about. “Now,” he said, handing the phone back. “Get lost. Leave my friends and family alone. Or else next time I'll start breaking bones that don't heal easily.”

“Okay!” they both shouted, and they ran over to the group as sirens could be heard in the background.

Ichigo shook his head and went over to Orihime, who had started to pick up the blankets. He grinned a bit. “You read my mind.”

She laughed. “It's happened before.” She smiled at him, and got the others to move the blankets farther away from the group of writhing and injured Yakuza members.

“I thought for sure she would have been trying to get you to stop,” Byakuya said, absently shaking his fist before straightening his clothes.

“Who, Inoue? No, unfortunately this has happened before. We just move away from the unconscious bodies and start over.”

Byakuya's eyes widened. “You spend a lot of time fighting?”

“Not as much as I used to, but yeah. I don't like bullies. Never have, never will. I figure if I can stand up to a bully for someone, maybe they'll be able to stand up for themselves next time.”

Byakuya nodded slowly. “I see.”

“Anyway, we should really head over to the others. I don't know what Inoue has planned, but if we want a shot at normal food we need to get to Tatsuki's basket as soon as possible.”

“Normal food?”

“I love Inoue, don't get me wrong, but she's not a great cook. I'll eat what she makes, but I'd like _something_ normal today, too.” He nodded his head in the direction of his friend. “Come on.”

Byakuya nodded and followed, wondering what else could be in store for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few days hadn't been going too badly. It wasn't just Byakuya learning about him. He was learning about Byakuya as well. His sisters weren't put off by his demeanor and he detected a few small grins as Byakuya watched them interact with him. He had wondered if Rukia had that kind of relationship with him when no one could see, one like real brothers and sisters who were always raised together. He didn't ask, but he figured the answer was that they were working on it.

He seemed to be okay with his father, too, after his first night there. Ichigo listened when they talked later at night, his father quiet and serious, not goofy and obnoxious like he was with his children. He learned more about Byakuya's past that way, and he knew that if Byakuya hadn't wanted him to hear, or at least if he cared whether he knew it, then he would have been asked to leave.

There had been no more bullies picking on Ichigo's friends and family in the days since the events at the park. He had seen someone mess with the memorial to a little boy and he threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't fix it. Byakuya had looked on approvingly during that incident, so at least now Ichigo hoped that he knew he was serious about protecting not just the living in Karakura Town but the dead as well.

They had really gotten to know each other when they were fighting Hollows, though. There were always Hollows around, including some stray Arrancar who'd escaped from Hueco Mundo. It was while fighting two of them at once that he noticed they had a rhythm going. Yes, they were each handling one of the Arrancar on their own, but he kept checking to see if Byakuya needed help, and when he did he stepped in after having dispatched the weaker one first. He didn't complain, merely inclining his head in thanks as they went back to his gigai and Ichigo kicked Kon out of his body.

They were walking in the shopping district about a half hour later when Ichigo brought it up. “I thought you'd be pissed when I helped you earlier,” he said.

“In another time, I may have been,” he said quietly. “But Rukia has taught me that sometimes it is important to accept help. Your life may depend on it.”

“Did you have to learn that lesson the hard way?” he asked.

Byakuya nodded slowly. “The Arrancar Yammy Rigalo was not as taken care of as I and Kenpachi had thought. He found a way to get to Soul Society, looking for us. It takes a lot to hurt Kenpachi, but one well placed backhand and he was knocked out. Rukia had gathered others to help and we defeated him once and for all. I had felt that I could handle it myself, but I was mistaken. I have the scar to prove it, across my chest.”

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes slightly wide. “She said something about an attack that lead to her becoming a lieutenant. Was that the attack?”

“Yes,” he said. “She showed great courage in the Winter War, but still I did not want to let her become a lieutenant. I did not want her put in harm's way, when it first became apparent that she was capable of being in the position, long before you met her. I saw what had happened to Shiba and I did not want something like that to happen to her. But her performance in the Winter War and the actions of that fight lead me to believe she could handle the risks, so I withdrew my objections.”

“There's times I want to keep Karin and Yuzu locked up so they stay out of danger,” Ichigo said. “Can't do that, though, especially in Karin's case. Everyone wants me to go to university, and Karin's already started training with Urahara. I wanted to kill him when I found out, but she got in between us and told me to butt out. Dad supports it, so what can I do, you know? The only thing he told Urahara was that he better not turn his daughter into a Hollow. Dad gave up his powers again for her to have them.”

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. “Your sister is very young to be making that decision, even with his approval.”

“She's going to be training for quite a while, because I'm going to stay here to go to University and I'll just go back to balancing it. Besides, this time you guys sent someone competent to protect this place. We've talked and we actually have a kind of schedule worked out. And if I don't make it at the university...then maybe it wasn't meant to be in the first place, you know?”

“Knowledge is important, however.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said with a sigh. “But...I hated being normal after everything. When I got my powers back, there was this feeling like I'd be useful again. And I have been, and if it means giving up school to keep people safe then that's what I'm going to do.”

“That is commendable,” he replied. He paused. “When I was younger, I would have liked to be anything but the one who would become head of the Kuchiki clan. There was a lot of pressure, and I gave up many things.”

“You do a good job running it now, though, right?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “I suppose it is not hard. Being a captain in the Gotei 13 is more time consuming, actually, even with help.”

“Just imagine being in Rukia's position. I know Ukitake was sick before, and she said he's worse now. She's basically running the division, isn't she?”

“In a way. He makes the final decisions, but yes, she does the day to day business.” He paused, and smiled a bit. “She has learned bankai in the time you have been gone. Should anything happen to him, many are going to recommend her for captaincy, myself included.”

“She did?” he said with a grin. “Good for her. I just hope she doesn't get one of her third seats as a liuetenant.”

He laughed slightly. “Kotetsu and Kotsubaki transferred out of the division to other divisions when Rukia became Lieutenant, where they were given Lieutenant positions of their own. Kotetsu is in the 9th, and Kotsubaki is in the 3rd, since the lieutenants of those divisions took over as Captain. Her third seat is a capable shinigami. If she becomes a captain she should be fine.”

“That's a lot of responsibility to shoulder,” he said. “But I think she can do it.”

“As do I,” he replied. “It is not unlike the situation with your sister. Sometimes we must step out of the way to let them fulfill their destiny.”

“I guess you're right,” he replied. He stopped for a moment, and looked at Byakuya. “I never thought there'd be a day when you and I would actually just _talk_ , you know?”

“I had never expected such a day to come, either,” he said.

“You could probably say we're friendly now.”

“That would be a safe assumption, yes.”

“So you can go home soon,” he replied.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” he said. “You've only been here five days. You should at least finish out the week, make it a real vacation. And besides, tomorrow night there's going to be a festival. I think that could be cool, if you want to go.”

“A festival could be interesting,” Byakuya said with a nod.

“Then we'll all go to the festival tomorrow and then we can go back the next day, show Rukia we're friendly and she doesn't need to worry about us killing each other anymore.”

“I like the sound of this plan,” he replied. “I shall send her a message tonight.”

“Good,” Ichigo said with a grin.

“I shall have to inquire about my division,” he replied. “I do hope Renji has not run it into the ground.”

“Eh, have faith in him. I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine.”

“He had best hope so.”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got back to Soul Society they were talking to each other in tones of familiarity. Ichigo had even made Byakuya laugh, causing one of the servants to drop a thankfully empty tray. Byakuya noticed, but waved it off, seeing as it had been empty and nothing had broken. The servant bowed profusely and left.

“You know, if Rukia didn't hear that, we could fake her out,” Ichigo said.

“How so?” Byakuya asked, interested.

“Pretend you did something that pissed me off after the last time you talked to her and we're back to where we had been before. Maybe worse, like you did something against my honor. And then I did something back, and we tried to kill each other.”

“Perhaps not that drastic,” Byakuya said, tilting his head slightly. “But it could be interesting. I believe we can act like we still dislike each other.”

“If she starts getting violent we stop, though. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Byakuya said with a nod as footsteps were heard outside the room. They turned to each other and the cold mask of disdain settled on Byakuya's face while a scowl settled on Ichigo's, accompanied by a glare.

The door opened and Rukia came in, with a smile on her face until she took a good look at the scene in front of her. “I thought you two were supposed to be getting along!” she said, throwing her hands up, a hint of anger in her eyes.

Byakuya turned to look at her, ready to say something, and then his eyes narrowed. “What is that on your finger?” he asked.

“No changing the subject!” she replied, quickly bringing her hands down and hiding them behind her back.

“Yeah, I saw it too,” Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya, all pretense of them disagreeing dropped. “That's on the side where you wear an engagement ring.”

“Did my lieutenant perhaps ask you a question while I was gone?” Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um...yes. But that's beside the point!” she said, blushing a bit. “You two were supposed to go do this to get along, and then I walk in and it was like nothing changed.”

“We were just...what is the term you would use, Kurosaki?” Byakuya asked, turning to Ichigo.

“Messing with you,” Ichigo said with a grin.

“Yes. We were messing with you,” Byakuya said. “We have come to an understanding in regards to each other. You do not have to worry about us anymore.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “Well, that's good.”

“How'd he ask?” Ichigo said with a grin.

“I saw the ring box near his desk, opened it up and then gave it to him to ask me properly.” She blushed slightly. “And then I tackled him when I said yes. He hit his head on some rubble.”

Byakuya's eyes narrowed again. “Why was there rubble by his desk?”

“Oh, that,” she replied. “It's a long story, I'm sure it can wait.”

“I have all the time in the world right now,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. Ichigo just smirked. “Or should I bring him in here to explain?”

“You just had to say rubble,” Renji grumbled as he stuck his head into the doorway.

“He was going to hear about it anyway,” she replied.

“A tree fell into the office, smashed my desk. Your stuff is fine though, Captain,” Renji said, coming into the room.

“And why did the tree fall?” Byakuya said, glancing at Ichigo, who was trying not to burst out laughing.

“Some idiots had to cut it down on Captain Commander's orders, but they cut the wrong side,” he replied. “So it crashed into our office. The wall's fixed, though, so you don't need to worry about that. I'm just waiting for a new desk. Captain Commander's arranged for it to get replaced as soon as possible, but they just finished fixing the hole this morning.”

“It appears as though interesting things happened here as well,” Byakuya noted, turning to Ichigo, who was grinning.

“Yeah. Tree falling through a wall sounds more interesting then a Yakuza fight, though,” he replied, turning to look back.

“Though perhaps not as interesting as the...host club, was it?” Byakuya said with a small smile.

“Oh, I thought for sure I was going to need to drag you out because you'd be...you know. And then you got the offer to run the place.”

“While most women may look for attractiveness there, a bit of culture does not hurt as well,” Byakuya said modestly.

“But they asked you to run _recruitment_ for the the place, which is pretty much being in charge!” Ichigo said with a laugh. “After they tried to recruit me, I mean.”

“That was a memorable evening,” he agreed with a nod. A small strangling sound was heard from Rukia and Renji's area, and the two of them turned and looked. Both Rukia and Renji's jaws were open, and Byakuya's smile widened while Ichigo chuckled. “I believe we've managed to shock them.”

“Wait until you tell them the story about the autograph seekers,” he said with a wide grin. “I don't think they'll believe it.”

“Just what did you two _do_ for the last week?” Rukia said, her voice an awed whisper.

The two men turned to each other, grinned, and then looked back at her. “Exactly what you told us to do,” Ichigo said. “Get along.”

“Can I go with you next time?” Renji asked, almost begging.

“Perhaps,” Byakuya said. He then turned back to Ichigo. “I'm assuming you want there to be a next time?”

“Hey, why not?” he said with a slight shrug. “But like I said earlier, I want a week here first.”

“You will stay as my honored guest,” Byakuya said with a single nod. “So long as your father accompanies you. I believe it might be beneficial for him to come back.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Ichigo said with a nod. “And maybe Orihime can come to keep Rukia occupied.”

“And just _why_ would I need to be occupied?” she asked archly, raising an eyebrow.

“Because hanging out with us might get you in trouble,” Ichigo said with a smirk, and Byakuya chuckled.

She looked at him, and then her brother, and then sighed. “I think I wish to retire now. I don't really want to know any more of what you did.” She looked at Renji. “I will see you tomorrow, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. She left, and he turned to Ichigo. “Just when do you need to go back, Ichigo?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied.

“Then I say we celebrate my engagement,” he said.

“ _After_ I look at the office,” Byakuya said. “I will follow your lead tonight concerning the festivities.”

“Cool,” Renji said as the other men joined him. “So, what's the autograph thing about, anyway?” he asked as they left the room.

“Well...” Ichigo began, and with that they began to leave the Kuchiki manor, walking into the warm evening with plans in mind to celebrate the good things that had happened in the last week.


End file.
